Bordel !
by Tsuda
Summary: Tsunade, directrice de la maison close la plus populaire du pays a décidé d'offrir un cadeau à deux de ses associés malheureusement ces cadeaux ne sont pas aux goûts de tout le monde surtout quand on sait qu'ils sont humains ! ShikaTema en prime.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tsuda la gentille folle narcissique

Rating : Je veux essayer de faire du T !

Couples : SasuNaru évidemment et un ShikaTema en principal, nous verrons pour la suite.

Disclaimer : Malgré les nombreux procès et tentative de vol, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais je les utilise quand même dans ça compense…

Note 1 : Comme d'hab, jouez les aveugles en ne voyant pas les foteux d'ortografeux !

Note 2 : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, (qui a crié encore ?!), alors que j'en ai trois en attente. Seuls les lecteurs de « De battre mon cœur s'est arrêté » et de « Petit problème et grand Bonheur » sont à plaindre, le chapitre 9 d' « Oroike no jutsu oups » doit arriver bientôt ma petite sœur doit le recopier sur l'ordinateur pour vous donc les réclamations sont à elle !

Note 3 : J'avais tellement envie d'écrire une histoire comme ça ! Un Naruto dans une maison close xD Breeeef. Rendez vous à la fin et bonne lecture !

Note 4 : Suite à des propos plutôt virulents d'une rewiew et aux conseils d'une autre, j'ai totalement repris le premier chapitre. J'espère que pour ceux qui le découvre vont l'apprécier. Ok, ce que j'écris n'est certainement pas l'une des meilleurs fanfictions que l'on peut trouver ici, mais il y a une certaine limite à ne pas dépasser et je trouve qu'il y a un respect de l'auteur à tenir donc aux personnes qui n'aiment pas cette histoire, si vos rewiews ne sont pas au minimum constructive et polies, ça n'est pas la peine d'en laisser surtout si elles même sont bourrées et de fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Vos cadeaux**

Sasuke Uchiwa, deuxième héritier de la célèbre et richissime famille Uchiwa avec son frère Itachi, propriétaire de nombreux établissements dans la petite ville de Konoha dont le plus célèbre : la maison close Uchikono (1) tenue par Tsunade-sama, une jolie femme de plus d'une cinquantaine d'années mais qui en paraissait trente célèbre elle aussi dans le marché du plaisir, rentra en soupirant dans l'imposante demeure qui se trouvait devant lui. Défaisant ses sandales, il se déporta sur la gauche pour aller les déposer dans le casier à son nom et laisser passer la personne derrière lui. Un parfum délicat d'herbe et de lys lui prit au nez et le jeune homme se retourna pour avoir juste le temps d'apercevoir une longue chevelure blonde rentrer dans la pièce. Son regard se posa alors sur l'emblème de sa famille gravé dans le bois ébène d'un mur et il grimaça.

« Tssss » et le brun, car il était brun mais d'un brun très sombre qui rendait ses cheveux tout noirs, sorti finalement du vestibule en allant la grande salle. Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts se tenait à côté de l'entrée, elle avait aussi un front large mais avec sa coiffure il (le front) était charmant. Elle sourit gracieusement en voyant l'homme entré et baissa la tête en signe de respect.

« Tsunade-sama vous attend dans son bureau. Je dois vous y accompagner. Je m'appelle Sakura. »

_Beau prénom et qui va avec sa tenue_, pensa le brun aux cheveux jais en regardant le kimono rose lui aussi avec des motifs en pétales de fleur de cerisier.

La jeune femme se retourna et fit un signe de tête à une autre fille, brune avec des cheveux coiffés en deux pompons, qui se posta exactement où se trouvait sa collègue auparavant.

Sasuke ne regarda pas vraiment autour de lui et de toutes les manières il n'en avait pas besoin, il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche pour y avoir vécu une partie de sa vie. Il évita avec humeur les mains voulant l'attraper pour l'entraîner sur les tatamis et lui procurer ou du moins essayer un plaisir éphémère et arriva enfin devant un bois ébène coulissant. Il avait reçu un message de la tenancière, Tsunade-sama aussi appelé Gondaime pour être la cinquième directrice de la maison close, qui lui demandait expressément de venir le voir.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses frappa quatre fois et poussa la porte, laissant d'abord entrer Sasuke puis à sa suite rentra dans la pièce en exerçant une pression sur l'autre côté du morceau de bois. La pièce où l'Uchiwa pénétra était dans des tons chauds, les murs peints en orange claire, le sol recouvert d'une moquette mœlleuse rouge sombre, les quelques meubles présents étaient en bois sombre de même couleur que le reste de la maison mais ce qui vous donnait le rouge aux joues étaient sans aucun le contenu des nombreux cadres recouvrant les murs de toute la propriété ainsi que ceux du bureau. Des dessins très descriptifs sur certaines positions du kama-sutra s'y trouvaient tous en couleur et avec en dessous un petit écriteau pour expliquer comment les effectuer.

« Ha bien Sakura, merci .Va aussi me chercher Temari l'autre nouvelle s'il te plait, Nara-kun va arriver d'un moment à l'autre ».

« Bien Tsunade-sama »

La jeune femme sortie de la pièce laissant dans son sillage une odeur de cerise, _décidément son prénom lui allait comme un gant_. Sasuke la regarda son regard posé sur la chute de rein qu'il supposait appétissante sous le tissu de soie (le kimono) de la rose. Il se tourna vers l'autre femme assise derrière un bureau imposant au « hum hum » qu'elle émit. A côté d'elle se tenait une brune avec un calepin. Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs remarqua une personne assise sur l'un des sièges en face du bureau, de longs cheveux blonds cascadaient derrière le dossier de la chaise et enveloppait la personne à qui ils appartenaient.

« Bien assied-toi Uchiwa-kun. Ton ami va arriver bientôt mais on peut déjà commencer. N'y allant pas par quatre chemins, Naruto voici ton nouveau maître ».

Les longs cheveux blonds se déplacèrent en un même mouvement synchronisés, et tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait il senti un regard scruteur sur lui.

Une adolescente à la mine boudeuse le toisait. Quelques mèches folles tombaient sur son visage, des yeux bleus orage, qui devaient être bleu océan quand ils étaient calme mais qui semblaient pour l'instant vouloir le tuer sur place. Sur les joues que se coloraient à force d'être maintenues gonflées, deux cicatrices en formes de moustache étaient visibles. Une bouche mutine promettant milles délices, un cou gracile…

Malheureusement pour l'héritier Uchiwa, les jolies lèvres de « Naruto », si c'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, laissèrent échappées une voix qui devait certainement être agréable en débit normal mais qui pour le moment lui vrilla les tympans et l'interrompirent dans son analyse.

« Mais ça va pas la vieille ! D'abord on me vend après on veut que je devienne l'esclave sexuel d'un pauvre type ! Mais ça…. »

D'un signe discret, la femme blonde derrière le bureau ferma la bouche de l'autre blonde à l'aide d'un jutsu. Sasuke lui, était silencieux et se contenta de se tourner vers Tsunade-sama semblant demander des explications muettes, elle sourit.

« Uchiwa-kun, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques jours déjà et force de constater que ça n'est pas quelqu'un de facile. Cependant je l'aime bien, malgré le surnom de la _vieille_ dont on m'affuble, et je me suis souvenue que tu étais célibataire. Sachant que tu as toujours refusé de te relaxer avec mes filles pour te remercier de l'établissement que tu m'as donné j'ai voulu te faire un cadeau et Naruto tombait pile poil. Bref, voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire de quelques mois d'avance ».

Les yeux de Naruto lancèrent des éclaires et à l'instant où Sasuke amorça l'ouverture de son antre buccale, les yeux de Tsunade se firent menaçant.

« Tu ne refuserais pas un cadeau venant de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et Sasuke n'ouvrit finalement pas sa bouche pour la 1ère raison qui lui était venu à l'esprit et opta pour un repli stratégique.

« Non, je ne refuserais _jamais_ un cadeau venant de vous Tsunade-sama mais, cette personne n'est-elle pas trop _jeune_ » demanda-t-il appuyant sur le mot « jeune ».

L'Hokage accentua son sourire.

« Sauf si tu te trouve trop jeune, Monsieur Uchiwa, cette personne a 18 ans donc juste deux ans de moins que toi ».

Le brun se tourna vers la forme à côté de lui, _ça_ avait 18 ans ?! _Ça_gesticulait furieusement et Sasuke comprit que la jeune femme était maintenue sur sa chaise par des liens invisibles.

Quatre coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent dans ses pensées et Sakura rentra dans le bureau encore une fois, suivit d'une jolie blonde, avec quatre couettes sur la tête aux yeux verts, celle-ci était habillée avec une sorte de robe beige cintrée avec une ceinture autour de la taille. Tout comme Naruto, ses yeux couleurs jade jetaient de sales regards ou des regards peu engageant en tout cas.

« Uchiwa-kun voici Temari-chan. C'est elle mon cadeau pour Shikamaru (elle chuchota et reprit plus fort). Elle arrivée dans le même convoi que Naruto et je sais qu'_ils_ se connaissent ».

La « Temari-chan » grogna mais apercevant Naruto, elle se précipita sur la blonde.

« Nana-choux ! Mon dieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?! »

« hmmm » lui répondit la blonde. Sasuke soupira et s'adressa à la femme à l'imposante poitrine derrière son bureau.

« Bon eh bien Tsunade-sama…Je vais rentrer chez moi.. »

« Et tu emmène aussi ton cadeau avec toi _et loin de moi_ …Sakura raccompagne les. » Dit Tsunade et d'un geste de sa main, une invocation limace assez grosse pour porter Naruto apparut.

Le brun hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce, Sakura qui était restée devant la porte, comme le lui avait la Gondaime, reconduisit ses hôtes. En passant dans les salles successives de ce qu'était devenu une des maisons Uchiwa, Sasuke roula les yeux et essaya de ne pas faire attention aux gémissements et autres bruits étouffés mais c'était dure.

Enfin arriver à l'entrée, l'Uchiwa se surprit à sourire en voyant son meilleur ami, Shikamaru Nara en train d'enlever ses sandales.

« Yo Sasuke » dit celui-ci en levant les yeux.

« Shikamaru »

« Euh c'est qui ? »

Shikamaru regardait l'adolescente blonde assise sur une limace et visiblement attachée, d'un œil critique.

« Un cadeau de Tsunade-sama. Toi aussi tu as le tien »

Et Sasuke s'en alla de la maison close, laissant derrière lui un Nara un peu effrayé mais surtout ennuyé, et bien sur une limace avec un fardeau sur le dos le suivant.

Shikamaru rentra dans la salle principale de la maison close en retenant un « galère », il leva les yeux pour les plisser de suite, les nombreux lumignons éclairaient la pièce et lui conférait une chaleur qui contrastait avec la fraîcheur de dehors, évitant du regard les tableaux sur les murs, il jeta un regard vague à la disposition de la pièce. La grande pièce était circulaire, de nombreuses tables basses avec des coussins autour la meublaient, de petites allées étaient délimitées par une couleur de tatami différente permettant de se déplacer sans se cogner et un Grand tapis comme ceux que l'on trouvait sur les marches devant les hôtels traversait la salle jusqu'aux couloirs. De nombreux groupes composés d'hommes plus ou moins aisé niveau argent si ils pouvaient payer pour entrer ici et de jolies femmes aux formes avantageuses gloussant comme des poules, avec bien sur des bouteilles de saké dans les mains, se trouvaient autour des petites tables en bois vernis.

_Tien Ino_, pensa-t-il en voyant une jolie femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, on les prenait toujours jeune, avec des cheveux blonds attachés en une longue queue de cheval et des yeux bleus délavés, habillée d'une longue jupe noir fendue jusqu'à mis cuisses moulant à merveille son postérieur et d'un haut à manches longues avec un décolleté ne laissant plus de place à l'imagination, se tenant près de l'entrée. Elle sourit en le voyant.

« Bonjour, Nara-kun. Tsunade-sama a été prévenue de votre arrivé et me demande de vous escorter jusqu'à son bureau »

« Hm ok. »

Et Shikamaru la suivit dans le long couloir en pensant au petit message de la Gondaime qui lui demandait expressément de venir la voir dès que possible pour régler une affaire urgente. Il essaya sans grand succès de ne pas entendre les gémissements de plaisir s'échappant de certaines pièces ainsi qu'éviter les caresses des mains qui l'attrapaient. Le brun soupira, soulagé d'être arrivé devant l'imposante porte en ébène. Ino y frappa quatre coups et comme Sakura précédemment elle l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer le brun.

« Merci Ino, tu peux m'attendre dehors. Bonjour Nara-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Yo Tsunade-sama. Ça va merci heu et vous ? » Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

« Oui, oui ça va merci. Assied toi, allez. »

Le brun s'exécuta et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le bureau devant lui.

« Si je t'ai appelé, c'est en effet pour une affaire urgente. Vois-tu, j'ai vraiment été contente de l'aide que tu m'as apporté en défendant ma cause devant le conseil des sages et j'ai donc cherché quelque chose pour te remercier. J'ai finalement trouvé mon bonheur il y a quelques jours. »

Shikamaru déglutit en repensant aux paroles de son ami.

« Et ça n'est pas n'importe quel cadeau, reprit Tsunade, une jolie fille fraîche venant de Suna ! »

« J'vous ai déjà dit que je… » Voulut dire Shikamaru mais le regard puissant de la blonde le fit taire.

« Tu ne vas pas refuser mon cadeau. Tout comme Sasuke, tu vas accepter… (Le ton était sans réplique) Bref, Temari-chan je te présente ton nouveau propriétaire ».

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette pièce, Shikamaru remarqua la personne à côté de lui. Quatre couettes coiffaient des cheveux blonds comme les blés, un visage immaculé… Des lèvres rouge qui étaient pour le moment passablement maltraités par les dents blanches qui les mordaient nerveusement, un nez fin, des yeux fins verts qui… Shikamaru sursauta en voyant que la jeune fille à côté de lui, lui lançait des regards plus mortels les uns que les autres.

« Elle n'a pas l'air très consentante cette fraîche fille » constata-t-il.

« Balivernes ! » s'écria Tsunade en faisant un geste de sa main, « mais si tu pouvais l'emmener maintenant, le jutsu ne vas pas durer très longtemps… »

« … »

Le Nara garda silence, se contenta de regarder la jeune fille à côté et il finit pas reconnaître un jutsu d'immobilisation et une limace apparut dans un « pouf » sous la jeune fille dite _fraîche_.

« Bon… ben… heu… merci pour le _cadeau _qui n'a pas _d'occasion spécial_ je présume. Je vais déjà prendre congé donc au revoir Hokage-sama… » Balbutia Shikamaru voulant expressément fuir de cet endroit.

« Au plaisir de te revoir ici Nara-kun. Ino raccompagne les s'il te plaît. » Ordonna la directrice du bordel.

« Ouais, ouais… A plus _et si possible pas tout de suite_.»

Et tout comme Sasuke avant lui, le brun sorti de la maison close traînant derrière lui une jeune fille blonde assise forcée, mais ça les passants ne le savaient pas, sur une limace jusqu'à la demeure principale des Nara.

C'était donc une Tsunade-sama très satisfaite qui regarda sortir l'héritier de la famille Nara de sa propriété. Elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ces deux blonds et pas à n'importe qui ! Fière de son coup de maître, la Gondaime décida de s'offrir un verre de saké sous l'œil réprobateur de son assistante. En buvant dans sa petite coupole, la directrice de la maison close se rendit compte que Sasuke allait certainement avoir une surprise. Après qu'elle soit bonne ou pas, c'était lui qui le saurait et personne d'autre.

Shikamaru Nara était un être très intelligent, il avait hérité de cette particularité par sa famille qui en plus d'être riche était un nid de brillantes personnes qui devenaient avocats, scentifiques, stratèges… Bref que des métiers demandant un cerveau conséquent. Le brun avait donc compris très vite, tout comme Sasuke Uchiwa son meilleur ami, que Tsunade-sama leur refilait les éléments « gênant » de son « entreprise ».

_Quelle ignoble vieille femme_, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard à la blonde assise sur la limace.

Une fois que l'animal visqueux traversa le porche de la demeure Nara, il disparut et que les jutsus s'arrêtèrent. Et lorsque la jolie blonde se retrouvant libérée se jeta sur lui dont le but certain de le tuer, Shikamaru traduit pour tous la pensée qui traversait Sasuke et lui au même moment :

« Galèèèère ! »

[1 : une sorte de mélange avec Uchiwa et Konoha

A suivre

Shikamaru : Galèèèère maintenant elle s'en prend à moi aussi !!!

Moi : Ben quoi ? Je t'aime bien mwa comme Sasuke et Naruto et Temari !

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto et Temari : C'est pas réciproque

Moi : Bouuuh ! Laissez une rewiew pour de un dire ce que vous en pensez et de deux me soutenir ! Je sais que vous pouvez le faire donc pour au moins le premier chapitre laissez quelque choooooose pour ne pas me faire stresser ! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir « pourquoi t'as rien posté lundi ?! » c'est tout simplement du à une punition ! Eyh oui Tsuda est pas très forte en court et quand la Tsuda'mother a vu ses notes ben elle a privé Tsuda-chan d'ordinateur !! Tsuda a donc pu venir que ce soir et demain tooooo !

**Ps :**Message de la petite sœur pitié pardonnez moi si vous n'avez pas la suite maintenant mais je vous promets de faire mon possible !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tsuda la tortue perverse.

Rated : K je dirais, en verra pour après.

Couples : SasuxNaru et ShikaxTema en prime pour Mimoo

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama me les a gracieusement prêté… Ou pas.

Note 1 : Heu… Ce chapitre était prêt depuis la semaine dernière mais je ne le savais absolument pas ! Ma vilaine petite sœur ne m'avait pas dis qu'elle l'avait recopié ! C'est donc seulement maintenant que je le poste.

Note 2 : Les fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe sont à excuser…

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Ça mange quoi ?_

Rentrer chez lui avec son _cadeau_, faisant fi bien entendu des regards plus qu'insistant sur la personne et sur la bestiole derrière lui de la part de presque toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, le bel Uchiwa se demandait quoi faire. Par sécurité, on ne sait jamais ce que son cadeau pourrait faire une fois libérée du sort, il envoya la limace et son _fardeau _dans une chambre quelconque de la demeure. Quelques minutes plus tard, au même moment que pour Shikamaru, Sasuke fût amplement satisfait de sa décision, quand il se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels. En effet, les hurlements de rage ainsi que les bruits douteux le confortait par leurs violences et comme il aimait la vie…

Une heure plus tard, il se posait à nouveau des questions pour le moins existentiel : devait-il ou non la nourrir et si oui comment faire ?

Le jeune soupira et sorti du salon privé où il se trouvait pour s'approcher de la chambre où était enfermer la blonde. Les hurlements s'étaient transformés en grognements plus au moins humains, Sasuke frappa deux coups sur la porte.

« Tu veux manger ? »

Un silence soudain lui répondit. Il colla son oreille au bois riche et puissant et réitéra son coup.

« Euh, Naruto tu as soif ? » Sa gorge devait affreusement lui faire mal après l'avoir utiliser ainsi.

« Tu… », Commença l'héritier Uchiwa qui fût malheureusement interrompu par un énorme bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de quelqu'un se précipitait contre un mur particulièrement. Un râle de douleur qui confirma l'hypothèse. Dommage pour son cadeau, le bois dont était fait la demeure Uchiwa était des plus résistant et faisait très mal.

S'était-elle évanouie ? Devait-il entrer ou non ?

Sasuke n'avait pas peur, juste un doute quand à sa capacité de défense contre son cadeau.

Finalement le doute était plus fort, le jeune Uchiwa décida d'aller voir Shikamaru Nara qui lui aussi avait eu droit à un cadeau.

…

Shikamaru réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte plus que non désirée de son cadeau et grâce à un mouvement maladroit mais salvateur il étala la jolie blonde aux quatre couettes qui était accessoirement son cadeau.

Profitant du fait qu'elle était sonnée, le Nara l'attrapa par une jambe et la tire jusqu'à dans une pièce inoccupée de sa demeure pour comme son ami l'enfermer mais la jeune femme dans un regain de vitalité se débattit pour le faire lâcher prise. Chose quelle réussit.

Le brun recula et leva un bras en criant « Stop ! »

Temari s'arrêta, les mains tendues en avant, semblant vouloir le crucifié dans d'atroces souffrances, bref toute sa position définissait son envie du moment. Shikamaru quand a lui affichait un air lasse, apeuré mais surtout ennuyé.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à t'avoir mais maintenant que je t'ai autant être en bon terme non ? »

Il attendit une réponse, rien ne vînt cependant, mais n'ayant vu aucun suspect venant de la jeune femme devant lui, il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui pendant leur lutte s'était détachés.

« On fait une trêve Ok ? T'as faim ? J'ai pas l'habitude de nourrir des gens de votre espèce, ma mère me nourrissait pas le contraire, mais je me suis documenté il n'y avait pas si longtemps quand Ziza était malade. Je te mettrais le sable dans une chambre plus tard que ton, bol d'eau si tu veux je te donnerais mes restes… »

Et il ne put continuer car dans un cri de pure rage, la jolie blonde, étant accessoirement un présent, se jeta sur lui dans le but inavouable d'en faire des confettis. Elle avait compris, avec raison, que le jeune homme plutôt sexy en face d'elle la prenait pour une sorte d'espèce à part. Dans un replie stratégique, Shikamaru prit le parti de fuir la demeure des Nara qui était légué de génération en génération en génération depuis il na savait plus quand pour pouvoir procréer plus tard, sa mort empêchant un possible héritage de famille.

C'est ainsi que son ami, Sasuke Uchiwa l'un des derniers héritiers Uchiwa, le trouva non chez lui mais couché sur un banc du parc derrière la grande demeure des Uchiwa.

Sasuke s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de Shikamaru en lui donnant en un mouvement fluide et gracieux un coup de pied pour le faire tomber, ce qui ne rata pas.

« Yo qu'est –ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je me repose avant la bataille », marmonna le jeune homme en se relevant. Il s'épousseta tandis que l'autre brun arquait superbement un sourcil.

« Bataille ? », demanda-t-il intrigué.

« T'as raison vaut mieux dire guerre, abattoir chais pas…Galère, j'ai dû fuir mes appartements ! »

« Hein ? »

Le brun regarda son ami aux yeux rouge et noir et secoua la tête.

« Mon cadeau… »

« Oh ».

Effectivement, si le présent de Shikamaru avait à peu près le même caractère que le sien, Nara avait des soucis à se faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », reprit Sasuke intéressé.

« Elle a tenté de m'étrangler ! J'lui ai proposé une trêve pour u'elle puisse manger et moi aussi. Elle semblait d'accord et tout, mais quand je lui ai demandé d'attendre que je mette un peu de sable un peu de sable dans une pièce pour elle avec un bol d'eau et de la nourriture dans la cuisine, elle a hurlé et s'est jetée sur moi ». Le ton de Shikamaru était las et boudeur.

Sasuke secoua la tête et posant ses mains contre le bord du banc pour se laisser un peu aller en arrière.

« Tu as donc fuis…tu ne t'es pas dit que ton chat était légèrement différent d'une humaine ? », toussa finalement l'Uchiwa qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

« Chais pas…Elle me fait peur…Toute façon c'est trop naze comme cadeau. »

L'ai déboussolé voir désespéré de Shikamaru eut raison de la retenue de son ami qui éclata de rire.

« Ben tu sais le mien non plus il n'est pas super. Je l'ai enfermé dans une chambre. Faut essayer de leur parler, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'on n'y ait pour rien. »

« Mouais peut-être »

« Hn ».

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Le soleil de midi se faisant de plus en plus fort, ils décidèrent de bouger un peu.

Sasuke les mains dans les poches regardait en biais une mère et sa fille. La petite fille venait de tomber et pleurait à chaudes larmes sur les épaules de sa maman. Celle-ci la consolait tant qu'elle pouvait. Le brun détourna les yeux vers son ami.

« J'ai une idée. »

« Hein ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, enfin Sasuke s'arrêta et Shikamaru suivit le mouvement.

« Elles se connaissent beaucoup non ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Nos cadeaux !!! » s'écrièrent l'Uchiwa exaspéré.

« Han… J'en sais rien » repondit le Nara en se grattant la tête.

« Bref. Le meilleur moyen de les faire se calmer serait de les mettre ensemble. »

Shikamaru prit sa position préféré pour réfléchir, soit accroupit en collant ses doigts. Les passants n'y prêtèrent même pas attention, après tout si ce jeune homme trouvait amusant de faire ça dans la rue…

Sasuke, gêné baissa les yeux vers son ami qui lui les leva.

« Tu ne t'es pas dis qu'elles pourraient se liguer ensemble contre nous ? »

« Ha ». Effectivement le plan était peut-être à revoir…

« Mais on peut toujours essayer. J'appellerai un garde du corps. Demande à ton frère de te prêter Kisame. »

…Ou peut-être pas.

A suivre

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

Tout d'abords, je dis merci. Parce que franchement autant certaines rewiews m'ont mis en colère autant d'autres m'ont comblé, alors merci.

**Cc** : Dis moi as-tu disparu ? En tout cas tu poses des questions intéressantes ). D'abord je te rassure, Naruto est bien un garçon après, c'est à Sasuke de le découvrir. Le bordel c'est juste l'endroit où on les a vendu. Après pour savoir pourquoi on les a vendu… Huhuhu. Contente que mon idée t'ait plus.

**Kyu-chan** : La suite tu l'as lu

**Schuichi :** J'avoue que l'idée est originale. La suite des évènements ne saurait tarder.

**Elise la fouine** : La suite tu l'as lu, j'espère qu'elle t'a plus.


End file.
